Under My Skin
by AnimeENCGirl20
Summary: She tried so hard to hide the truth, she swore she’d never tell anybody, until now...better summary inside, please read and review!
1. Welcome to Central City

Fullmetal Alchemist  
_Under my Skin _

_Drama, Action, Romance  
_She tried so hard to hide the truth, she swore she'd never tell anybody, until now...

Author's Note: As any story I write, I sadly do not own any of the original characters from Fullmetal Alchemist. They are sole property of the writers. Anything outside that are, names and ideas, belong to ME!  
Story: Takara is a tough, a bit self absorbed 15-year-old from Shiloh, a small town in the countryside. She's an alchemist but after a tragedy that claims the lives of both her parents and older brother Ichiro that came from the result of alchemy, Takara has come to conclusion that alchemy can only do harm and as uses it for harm against anyone who comes across her in the wrong way. She arrives in Central City, living on her own when she comes across the famed Fullmetal Alchemist and his big suit of armor for a brother. To Ed, she appears to be nothing but a cocky, sharp-tongued brat but looks can be deceiving...  
When Takara's dark past comes to light, Ed realizes she's in more danger than he thought when the people who after to Takara finally find their target. Ed makes it his duty to protect this girl but maybe protecting a girl who's her own enemy and maybe...doesn't want to be saved makes things difficult...

It's set right around the time where Scar is still wandering around Central, killing State Alchemist officers and after Nina/Alexander die, and in honor of Christmas, around that time. It's rated for language that may be strong at points and for violence that also may be strong at points and for some disturbing scenes.

Please read, review, and enjoy!  
GrnDay4ever

Chapter I  
_Welcome to Central City_

It was snowing out. Not a startling sight for 15-year-old Takara who, from the countryside, seen it snow up to 4 feet one winter a long time ago when she was only 5 or so. Sitting in the backseat of the slow moving cab, Takara stared out the foggy window, her arm propped up on the armrest, her face resting into her hand, and was bored as hell as she idly drew little hearts and other shapes. Because the sudden downfall of snow, the traffic was backed up for quite a way and Takara swore that if the cab didn't get moving, she was going to throttle somebody. Well, not literally, but you get the point. In a tattered leather jacket over her navy blue sweater, in denim jeans that went over her Doc Martin boots, and wearing fuzzy black gloves, Takara looked as any teenager nowadays look and on the streets, nobody would give her a second look. The one thing that had bothered Takara for as long as she could remember was the scar that went down from the end of her left eyebrow and down past her eye quite a bit. It was something that people always found an interest of topic when they talked to Takara and though Takara knew she shouldn't blame them for they didn't know, it bothered her more than anything. But other than that, Takara did look like your average teenager. With sleek blond hair that red streaks in it, her normally bright green eyes were more a dull pine color as she hadn't slept in days. Though Takara's body itched and ached from the overload for the past few days, it was as though Takara's brain just kept going, telling her not to sleep. Yawning, Takara shifted about in her seat, shooting daggers at the driver in the front seat. All during the drive, all he did was _sing_ and well, let's just say he was no Elvis Presley. Of course, it was Christmas Carols he sang and no, Takara held nothing against the holidays but after a while, when you hear "Jingle Bells" or "Deck the Halls" one too many times, you too would get sick of holiday songs. Rolling her eyes, Takara looked out the window again, thinking. Normally, she loved the holidays. She loved to be able to wake up on Christmas morning, to go downstairs and see the avalanche of presents that awaited her. To listen to Nat King Cole smooth singing "chestnuts roasting on an open fire..." while enjoying it with a steamy cup of hot chocolate sprinkled with dozens of tiny little marshmallows and a candy cane stuck in it to a bit of flavor. Then, later at night, to sit down at a table beautifully decorated and feast on Christmas turkey followed by cherry pie for dessert. Later sit down and listen to the radio, knowing with sadness Christmas was over but it had been worth it...  
Takara couldn't remember the last time she actually celebrated Christmas. She was 15 going on 16 now so that would've been...hell, 10 years ago? She was only 5 when it happened, and although Takara couldn't remember that much of her childhood, this memory was still very raw in Takara's mind. The pain of when her head had smacked painfully against the floor, the taste of blood, and the screams...

_**NO! NO! PLEASE, NO! DON'T DO THIS!  
**_**_Mommy...?_ **_Little Takara was confused. Her mommy sounded so upset and...scared. Why? Takara was stretched across her side facing the wall of the house. On her side like when she watched TV on the floor. Everything was blurry. Was this even home? Nothing looked the same. Little Takara squirmed uncomfortably. Her head was really sore and she had an awful taste in her mouth. She was scared.  
__**You should have done what you were told Sakura**. Who was **THAT? **Little Takara didn't recognize the deep, really scary voice. The blurry sight of the hairy man came into sight. He looked a little like Daddy with_ _the large bushy beard but he was nothing like Daddy. He wasn't nice...  
__**You can't do this!  
**__**Mommy...  
**_**_Takara, baby, I'll be right there_. **_Little Takara could see the tears in her mommy's eyes, and little Takara wanted to cry... _

Sitting in the backseat, Takara felt hot tears slide down her cheeks as the memory burned like a flame in the back of her mind. That memory Takara tried hard to forget but every Christmas, it snuck its way back into her mind. As Taraka gently massaged her temple, she still felt the pain.  
It was on Christmas Eve that happened, what a day, Takara thought.  
"Hey kid..." Takara doubled back as she quickly wiped her face, breathing deeply as she stared at the cab driver who was looking at her through the rearview mirror. "Welcome to Central City." Takara's eyes grew wide and opening the door, she put her arm up on the roof of the car and leaning out into the brisk air clutching the open cab door, Takara supported herself as she stared at what was ahead of them. Through the heavy snow flurries falling down onto her, Takara could make out the enormous building that was Central Headquarters. The entire town was light by the colored string of lights that hung down across the windows of the buildings leading up the street to Headquarters. With snow covering the roofs of buildings and coming down on the mingled crowds of people going up and down the sidewalk, it looked like something right out of a Christmas movie. Takara smirked to herself, nodding slightly as she dove back into the car and scooping her heavy bag that was on the floor of the car into her lap, she pushed aside different things before coming to her wallet.  
"Hey Elvis," Takara started with sarcasm, mainly on the account of his singing. "I wanted to know, are there any good inns around here?"  
"Hmm..." The cab driver thought about it for a moment, his brow furrowed before he looked at the young teenager again. "Yeah, about two blocks up to your left, Central Inn. Let me drive ya, ya don't wanna walk in this weather..."  
"Nah, it's fine. Thanks for the ride," Takara took out the required amount of money and slapping the dollar bills and change in the man's chubby hand, put the bag strap on her shoulder and climbed out.  
"No problem, take care of yourself." The driver called after her and closing the door, Takara started up the sidewalk. Zipping up her jacket and making sure her strap was firm on her shoulder, shoved her hands into her pockets as she strode through the crowds of military status, Christmas shoppers, and the common folk who made their way to their cozy homes out of the cold. As Takara walked past a large group of carolers who stood around a blazing barrel to keep warm, singing "I Saw Three Ships", a band playing along with the singers, past a Santa Claus who rung a bell with a bucket nearby for charity donations, Takara found herself suddenly doubtful. Was there really reason a she left her beloved home of Shiloh for this? Even though Takara could recall spending 8 years of her life in the Shiloh Orphanage and two of them on the road on her own, she vividly remembered that without a doubt the best years of her life was on that farm.

_Don't be so stupid, Takara! _Takara scolded herself as she shivered, the air freezing that Takara suddenly wished she hadn't gone back on the cabby's offer. _You had to get the hell outta there. There was nothing left and those bastards were after you! You want a death wish?_ Takara shook her head, the topic so stupid and ridiculous and morbid as she came up to a crosswalk. Stopping for a minute, people surrounding her on every side going there own way, making Takara feel a bit claustrophobic, Takara thought of where she was going.  
_Two blocks up to your left is what he said_, Takara thought and looking straight ahead, it seemed like the only place likely and she followed that. After managing to get through the crowds, Takara smirked, more to herself as the neon words "Central Inn" came into the view, the song "Frosty the Snowman" booming over the noise on the speakers. It was considerably big but from the flowing crowd coming and go from it, Takara felt very apprehensive. Hopefully they would have a room but Takara felt more doubtful. It was the holidays for God's sake. The busiest time of year! Sighing, Takara practically had to push herself in as she came into the large stuffy, noisy and with aroma of pine main room. All lights were off except for the enormous 10ft tree that stood in the corner, the lights bright enough that it was light the entire room. Lights were strung up across the doorways and wrapped around the bars on the staircases going up and downstairs. It was bustling with people, greeting newly arrived family members with hugs and kisses, most sitting over in the waiting room on the couches around the roaring fireplace. It was very toasty that Takara zipped her jacket down a ways and looking around, spotted the main desk near the center of the room. Making her way around people, she got right up to the desk before the receptionist looked up at her.

"Can I help you?" He asked. An elderly man was he with white hair on the side of his red balding head, small round glasses resting on the tip of his cherry of a nose, his cheeks rosy and twirled white mustache. In a red and white plaid vest sweater over a white collared shirt, he was a chubby man. He reminded Takara a lot of Santa Claus. A Santa Clause that had gotten a hair cut.  
"Yeah, um...There wouldn't happen to be any more vacancies, would there?" Takara asked, not all sounding hopeful for it seemed so unlikely from how busy the place was.  
"Hmm. You're betting a lot, aren't you?" The old man asked with a slight chuckle as he opened the large leather bound book that was in the center of the desk and with his feather quill, began to look through the lists. "This is a busy time. You're not meeting any family, are you?" He glanced up at Takara, still bent down over the book.  
"No, I'm on my own this year," Takara explained. The old man mumbled something that Takara didn't understand but he then looked up at her with a coy smile.  
"You're in luck, little lady," Takara slowly started to smile. "A family just left and I'm assuming you want that room..."  
"Oh, yeah...!" The elderly man chuckled warmly, his enormous belly jiggling from his chuckle that was more of a 'ho, ho, ho!'. Maybe he's Santa's relative, Takara thought with a shrug, knowing well that there was no such thing as Santa Claus but still... Takara did remember the times the orphanage had the town candy store owner, who happened to be very large and round, dress up as Santa and visit the orphanage at this time of the year, just to cheer the children up and would give them enormous candy canes and presents. This thought made Takara smile as the man turned to her, holding a gold key, studying Takara as though seeing if she was trustworthy, peering at her over his the rim of his glasses.  
"The room is B200, two floors above and is the door across from the stairwell. We have morning, afternoon, and evening services. The buffet table is open every other hour, starting at 7 in the morning and goes to 11 in the evening. Please, if you have any questions, feel free to use the service phone...Sedwick!" The old man looked up at across the room and snapping his fingers, a young man, obviously a butler, looked up and came to the desk.  
"Oh, no that's..." Takara started but the old man payed no attention, smiling at Sedwick.  
"Please take this young lady up to room B200," The old man instructed and Sedwick nodded.  
"Yes sir," Sedwick said.  
"Enjoy your stay, Takara," The old man said with a wink and turned away. With a shocked expression, Takara turned and went to ask the old man how he knew her name but he was gone.  
"Weird..." Takara muttered. How could he have possibly known?  
"Please, let me carry your bag," Sedwick offered politely and handing it to him, Takara followed the young man up the stairs.

The inn was very nice, the walls made with maroon wallpaper and fine oak boarders, like that up and down every hallway with oak doors with the room number hanging from the door. Finally, after walking up the two floors, Sedwick showed Takara to her room and Takara felt a wave of relief.  
"Here you are. You'll find there's a kitchenette, TV and phone so you can order breakfast in the morning should you prefer staying in your room. We hope you enjoy your stay at Central Inn," Sedwick said politely and handing Takara her bag, Takara handed the butler a tip of $10. He thanked her and handing her the key, bid her a good night and left back down the stairs and vanishing out of sight. Unlocking the door and going inside, Takara felt secure as she closed the door behind her and looked around at her surroundings. Like the butler explained, there was a kitchenette complete with a microwave, stove, refrigerator and cupboards. A door was visible behind the island that likely led to the bathroom with two sliding doors on the corner wall, the wardrobe. Into the room, a medium sized TV sat propped up on a stand, the twin-sized bed across from it against the wall and against the wall near the window, a recliner. The room itself was a dark shade of peach with red curtains drawn across the window and on the coffee table by the recliner was an ornamental miniature Christmas tree that was all light up. Coming, dropping her bag to the ground with a loud thump against the carpeted floor, Takara felt some of the stress she was feeling before slowly start to fade away but it didn't make a difference as she walked across the room and resting on the window sill, looked down at the main area of Central City. All light up like the kind of ornamental town model you find in Christmas stores, Takara sighed heavily. It really didn't make a difference where she went. As long as **_they _**were out there. Rubbing her forehead, Takara knew the only way she could ever think clearly was to walk it out and well, she had her room and at least she wasn't going to be sleeping out on the streets...  
Good thing she didn't take off her boots and turning, she walked out her room and making sure it was locked up, she went back downstairs and went back into the cold to clear her mind.

There you have it. Until I can think of something new for My So-Called Life, I'm leaning for a Christmas story involving my 2nd favorite anime, FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST! (Fan fare) As always, I am SOO open to ideas and what you think I should change or not. Hope you enjoyed and here's what's coming up next time:

Next time on **_Fullmetal Alchemist  
_**The Girl, The Boy, The Suit of Armor

TAKARA (screams): WHO THE HELL ARE YOU! (transmutes a garbage can lid into a large dagger, WITHOUT a circle)  
ED/AL (shocked): SHE CAN TRANSMUTE WITHOUT A CIRCLE?  
MUSTANG (voice over): This changes everything.  
TAKARA: YOU'RE the Fullmetal Alchemist? (Stares incredulously at Ed) You're so...(stares at him, considering his height)  
ED (incense): I'm WHAT?  
AL (warningly to Takara): Don't say it!

FUNimation really is fun!


	2. The Girl, The Boy, The Suit of Armor

Previously on **_Fullmetal Alchemist  
_**CABBY (to Takara): Welcome to Central City.  
Takara looking out of the cab at the towering building that is Central Headquarters, a small smile across her face.  
TAKARA (voice over): Know of any good inns?  
Taraka standing outside the Central Inn, staring up at it.  
CABBY (voice over): The Central Inn.  
OLD MAN (to Takara): Enjoy your stay, Takara.  
On Takara's shocked expression to the Old Man smiling at her and winking before walking away.  
TAKARA (to herself): You had to get the hell outta there. There was nothing left and those bastards were after you! You want a death wish?  
Takara has a pensive look on her face before she turns and going down the stairs of the Central Inn, and back outside into the cold.

**END OF TEASER  
****START OF CHAPTER **

Chapter 2  
The Girl, The Boy, The Suit of Armor

"But brother, can't we just stop there for _just _a minute...?"  
"No."  
"Why not? It's on our way to Headquarters."  
"Cause I already told you, _Al_, as State Alchemists, we're entitled to our duties..."  
"You mean, you are. _I'm _not a State Alchemist and it's Christmas!"  
"Are you with me here or not?" His little brother didn't respond and he sighed heavily before answering, "Look, just because it's the holidays, doesn't mean we can just take a break. We still don't have any leads on the bastard that's going around knocking off State Alchemists and we don't know who killed Nina and Alexander..." 15-year-old State Alchemist, or better known as the Fullmetal, Ed Elric stopped at that comment, making a pained expression. Though it had been only couple weeks since little Nina Tucker and her large dog Alexander first suffered a fate crueler than death before they were actually slaughtered, Ed still couldn't get the image out of his mind. That horrible image of the blood splattered against the wall...It all became a blur of color with the times Alexander stole Ed's watch to Nina wanting nothing more but to play with Ed and Al to that night where Chimera Nina/Alexander stared up at him... Normally, Ed had started to get over it but with Christmas only a week away, the thought that Nina couldn't celebrate it just made it more miserable. The fact that he couldn't even save a little girl and her dog...  
The experience at the butcher shop and that bastard serial killer Barry didn't help either, Ed feeling completely insignificant, unable to do something for him and Winry...  
Yes, those incidents had passed but Ed still felt the pain of insignificance, hurt, anger, sadness. It was Christmas time and he should be feeling happy. He got Al something he knew he'd love but Ed didn't care if he got anything. The fact that he'd be with his brother was enough of a Christmas gift. Ed had gotten a call from Winry who wanted him to return to the country to celebrate with her and Pinako but Ed made the decision of staying in Central. There was no way Ed could just leave when there was a serial killer wandering the streets, killing State Alchemists. Even if it was the holidays and Ed should've been relaxing like Mustang insisted, Ed could only see working those holidays.  
Stopped in the middle of the bustling sidewalk, people walking around him, Ed who still thought his younger brother Al was behind him, sighed heavily before going on. He ran a hand through his sandy blond hair before going on, his red coat zipped up, keeping him warm from the cold, his face a bit red from the frosty wind.  
"The point is Al, I'm not going to stop until this case is over and this Philosopher's Stone sounds just as good. Maybe...Maybe this could be something..." Ed just turned to his left, expecting to look up at his brother when he felt as though somebody hit him square in the gut – not only was Al not there but he was nowhere in sight. "Al?" So that means, to Ed's embarrassment and annoyance, he had been talking to himself for the past 5 minutes and that everybody passing by must've thought he was a complete weirdo. Ed scanned the large crowds but being the height he was... Still, it couldn't be hard to miss the towering, bulky suit of armor that was his 14-year-old brother Alphonse or simply Al. "AL? AL...! AL, WHERE'D YOU – !" But just as the crowds parted enough for Ed to make out Al, where he saw Al was exactly made him furious, Ed feeling the heat emitting from his face, his face probably the color of a cherry.  
"Oh, they're the cutest!" Al said happily, his hands pressed up the front display window of the place he stood in front of, his eyes glowing. This place was Abarrane's Pet Palace and in the display window in a pen littered with plastic toys and a post leaning against the see-through barrier where people could look in was a small group of, "KITTIES! OH, CUTE KITTIES!"Al cooed, watching as two of the kittens, one a shade of orange and brown and the other an all black, wrestled, the black one pouncing on the other and the orange kitten replying to this back attacking his brother back. Two of the kittens lay to the side, one cleaning itself and the other just curled up into a little ball, and the last of the kittens sharpened it's claws on the scratching post. Oh, of all the things Al wished for, a kitty was what he wanted! But sadly, Al knew that Ed would never let him carry a cat along on their traveling. _But I can dream!_ Al thought, unable to tear his eyes away from the cuteness. Beside him, a little girl no older than five with a frilly pink and green patterned hat in a poofy jacket and with pink gloves looked in at the kittens before she anxiously tugged at the bottom of her mother's black coat.  
"Mommy, I wanna a kitty! I wanna a kitty for Christmas! Get me a kitty for Christmas!" The little girl whined, jumping up and down. Al turned, staring and couldn't help but smile. Though it was hard, Al could imagine he was like that too at that age. The mother looked down impatiently at her daughter, her cell phone clamped to her ear.  
"Not now Deianeira, Mommy's on the phone," The mother scolded before putting her attention back on whoever it was she was talking to. Deianeira frowned at this but immediately went back to looking at the kittens.  
"I like the kitties too," Al said to the little girl who looked up at him. He was indeed a peculiar sight indeed. It wasn't everyday that you saw a huge suit of armor standing next to you and talking for that matter! But either way, Deianeira smiled a huge smile at Al, her two front teeth missing.  
"Which one? I like white one in the back," She said, pointing to the one.  
"I like the orange one," Al said when Ed slid in by Al's side, looking in at the display with him, Al not noticing the clearly annoyed expression on Ed's face.  
"You like the kitties, don't you Al?" Ed asked in, despite what he was feeling at the moment, a very calm and quiet tone.  
"Yes..." Al said with a dreamy look almost that only he as a suit of armor could possibly do.  
"Good...CAUSE THAT'S IT AND WE'RE GOING!" Ed's voice changed dramatically and grabbing Al's arm, yanked him from the display, people nearby staring at the commotion.  
"Oh, please brother! Just one more minute!" Al begged, fighting his brother to take one more peek at the kittens.  
"LET'S GO, ALLAN!" And with that, Ed pushed his brother forward, past gawking civilians, and was leading them on their way to headquarters.  
"You're inhuman brother!" Al cried tearfully. "It's the holidays and...YOU'RE A SCROOGE!"

Elsewhere but not that far away, Takara walked alone, her hands tucked in her jacket pockets although she had gloves on. The snow was still coming down and the sidewalks had cleared up a considerable amount which most likely had to do with the fact that it was late and all stores were closing up but the Christmas lights left on. Walking along, Takara wasn't really sure where she was going but for some reason, it was relaxing, the cool air and being out of the stuffy room. Her head bent down, her feet the only thing keeping her going, Takara thought more of why she came to Central. No matter how much Takara loved the countryside of Shiloh, there was nothing left for her there. She had no friends, no family that were still alive...There was no chance in hell she was going back to the orphanage. It seemed the entire world lay in front of her. This meant change, chances, and...redemption. Sighing heavily, Takara finally looked up, thinking that it be better to get some sleep and start the next day fresh when,  
Takara didn't have any time to react when out of the darkness of the alley she stood by a hand appeared and grabbing Taraka around the mouth, she was pulled into the shadows. Takara felt her muscles seize up, unable to fight back as she felt herself being pulled back further into the shadows, away from the glow of Christmas lights. Struggling, Takara tried to scream but no avail. Then, whoever it was that had grabbed her came to an abrupt stop and the hand fell from Taraka's mouth. But before Takara could speak, the arm itself came around her neck in a choke hold. Takara gasped loudly and her hands instantly went to the attacker's arm, struggling to break the strong hold but that made the person only pull back even more, tighter. Takara gasped, shutting her eyes tightly as she struggled to breathe.  
_Oh, God. Oh GOD. I can't breathe...!_ Takara's mind was racing. _Fight back! FIGHT BACK! _But as though her muscles were paralyzed, Takara found herself unable to even step down on the person's foot, her face burning from the pain. Just then, two lanky young men in black attire came from the shadows into the one area that wasn't completely covered in shadows. They were a disgusting sight, one with long straggly black hair and the other completely bald except for tattoo covering his entire head. It was a bizarre tattoo, made of thick curvy black lines but Takara knew what it was.  
"Ain't you the pretty little thing," The one with black hair sneered with a nasty grin and getting right up in Takara's face, Takara's face cringed in disgust – he smelled of cigars and when he smiled, his teeth were horribly decayed (some even missing) as though he hadn't brushed them in his entire life and most likely from smoking and whatever kinda of drug he did. He ran his hand up Takara's cheek in what was clearly stroking gesture but Takara jerked her face away from him, staring at him disgust and loathing. She wanted to curse him into a million pieces but the arm around her neck, constricting her breathing made it difficult.  
"We gonna have REAL fun with you..." The bald man said, walking up alongside his friend and looking Takara up and down. Suddenly, with a flick of the wrist, he held in his hand a switchblade. Takara eyes grew wide with fear as she stared at the men in front of her.  
_Oh, God. They're gonna kill you! You're dead!_ Takara's mind was as she looked around for something, _anything_ that could save her but the man holding her from behind was too strong. The man with black hair edged even closer and just before he could lay a finger on Takara, a wire snapped inside Takara. She WAS NOT about to let this guy touch her in anyway that he already had and she was not going to die like this, being raped in this back alleyway. Despite the difficulty breathing, Takara inhaled deeply and let loose a ear-piercing scream that reverberated off the buildings surrounding them, making all three men flinch at the sudden volume. Surely SOMEONE had to hear it...  
"You little – !" The man cursed Takara violently and arching back, slapped her hard across the face. Takara gasped and squinted her eyes at the stinging sensation that had consumed that entire side of her face as her head reeled to the side from the blow. The black-haired man had just about had it with this little brat and grasping her face, made her look at him.  
"Nobody's gonna save you, you little bitch. All you did was piss me off. I'm gonna _make_ you feel it..." Takara could only stare in absolute fear, something she hadn't felt in a long time. The man snatched the switchblade from his friend's hand and putting the cold tip of the blade to Takara's face right next to her eye, Takara closed her eyes tightly, remembering...

_Little Takara had felt pain before. She fell at the playground, scraped her knees and hands plenty of times. But this was new. The big hairy man in his hand a **HUGE** knife. Little Takara had always been told by Mommy and Daddy, never play with knives. Only adults could play with knives. Grasping Little Takara's collar, he jerked her up and Little Takara could only follow his lead.  
__**NO, DON'T! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? **Mommy screamed as Little Takara stared up at her Mommy who stood across the room from her. Little Takara didn't like the look on her face. It was scary, distorted...  
_Everything began spinning in Takara's mind, the sounds and colors into one. What the devil was going on? Was this all some dream? What was happening? How could she have for –

**_AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! _**Takara's eyes snapped opened as she let loose another ear-piercing scream, tears of pain falling from eyes at the sudden surge of pain that went up and down her face. This time, it came from one specific spot and hurt like a bitch – her scar. The scar next to her eye that Takara had carried for 10 years surged with pain as though it happened for the first time, the pain unbearable.  
But how could that be? How does it hurt like that? How does a scar that she's had for 10 years suddenly hurt...?  
**_STOP! NOOOOO! _**Little Taraka didn't even hear her mommy's voice over her scream as the man ran the knife down the side of her face, Little Takara seeing the glint of silver go right by her eye, and the red...

The men jumped at the girl's sudden scream. _What the hell is wrong with this kid!_ The black-haired man holding the knife thought. The knife he held to her face was still in the exact spot. He hadn't moved it all and it wasn't even like he was pushing it into her face. The tip was barely resting against her skin. Just enough that she could feel it. But from the way this kid screamed, it was as if he had cut her and she felt it, which he didn't...  
Before the men had time to say something, there was a clap followed by a _whoosh _and looking back at the entrance of the alleyway, the men had to jump out of the way as what looked like a bolt of electricity, running along the ground, was headed for them. The bolt came, instead, in contact with the wall at the end of alley and the wall was blown to smithereens with a tremendous _bang_, bits and chunks of brick flying everywhere. The man holding Takara pushed her away as he shielded himself from the flying debris. Takara hit the ground hard but she threw her hands up to her face from the flying debris, not sure of what the hell just happened. Looking at where the "bolt" hit, Takara's eyes grew wide and she felt the feeling in her go as the smoke slowly started to dissipate, Takara coughing at the smoke that filled her lungs . Where that wall once stood was nothing but a large, gaping hole about 10 feet high, going into the next alleyway over. The men stared at the wall incredulously, knowing that if that bolt hit them... Their heads swivelled in the direction where it came from and Takara followed their gaze to who could've possibly done it. Takara knew what just happened. Alchemy was what happened. But from the power, it had to be an alchemist of great power, wise beyond his years to have done something like _that_. Takara looked up at the entrance but instead, a black looming figure blocked out the lights from the street so whoever it was, she couldn't make out his face. But he was **BIG**. If Takara saw right, she saw the silhouettes of **SPIKES** on where his shoulders had to be and one on his head as well! Was he wearing some sort of armor or **WHAT**?  
"Who the hell are you?" The black-haired man demanded, practically daring the guy who had the nerve to do that to come and fight him. Takara braced herself for what she thought would be a deep, threatening voice but instead...  
"I'm your worse nightmare." Takara tilted her head to the side. Had she heard right? That couldn't possibly be the voice of the man who just did that. No. The voice wasn't at all deep or threatening. Yes, it was threatening, but seemed in more of a mediocre way, like it was nothing new. No. The voice sounded that of...a kid? A KID? Well, not necessarily a kid but a young man, may be a teenager for sure. Well, obviously, the men didn't find it very scary or threatening.  
"ARE YOU KIDDING ME? This is what I should be terrified of? A **LITTLE BRAT**?" What happened next, Takara didn't quite comprehend because it was happening so fast. There was an enraged scream of "**WHAT**!" and a blur of red zoomed by Takara, directly for the bewildered men. As Takara slowly eased herself up, panting heavily, the side of her face throbbing, Takara could only look on in amazement, and a little bit of fear, as the apparent boy who did the alchemy was um...holding all three, two in one hand, by the collars of their jackets and in what appeared to be a tornado of swirling red and black, the boy spun them fast and furiously.  
"_LITTLE_? I'LL SHOW YOU LITTLE! WHO'S LITTLE? I'M NOT LITTLE!" The men yelled and hollered before the boy sent them sailing into the wall where they smacked painfully into it.  
"Oh, brother, Ed..." Takara jumped at the sudden voice that seemed to come out of nowhere and looking wildly around, she saw nobody around but the large silhouette of whatever the hell that thing was. Easing up, a light crossed the large figure and Takara's eyes saw what it was - it was a suit of armor. It stood there not making any movements but how could it? It was a suit of armor, for crying out loud! This had to be a nightmare! That was all Takara could think when suddenly, the armor **_moved_**, as in walked like a normal person but with the clinking of the suit, over to the young boy. **WHAT THE HELL?** Takara slowly started standing up, her knees buckling as she stood, threatening to make her fall again, trying to understand what the devil was going on, when she looked back at the boy who started the whole thing made his way forward to her. Takara couldn't see his face yet.  
"You alright?" He asked but Takara, already shook up about the night as it was found herself backing away, right into a garbage can. She shrieked as she fell over, the can clattering loudly against the ground.  
"Hey, calm down! I'm not going hurt ya!" He said, waving his hands but Takara was so out of it that point. She had nearly been raped, her scar that hadn't hurt in over ten years was hurting like a bitch for some reason, and with the memories of **_that _**night swirling in her head... Takara could only think of thing to do.  
"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" She shrieked, hot tears running down face and clapping her hands together, put it to the garbage can lid that lay beside her, the blinding light of alchemy following. Ed's mouth dropped open and watched in shock as he undoubtedly saw the lid transmute into what appeared to be large dagger, the silver of the blade glinting. Al shared the same shock as his older brother did. Takara grasped the dagger's handle and getting into her feet, held it threateningly at the young boy who stood in front of her.  
"**WHOA, WHOA, _WHOA_**!" He waved his arms around wildly, instantly taking a step back. "You can transmute without a circle!"  
"Yeah, what's it to you?" Takara asked nastily, grasping the dagger handle tightly, ready for any sudden movement. The boy then turned to the suit of armor, both wearing looks of disbelief.  
"SHE CAN TRANSMUTE WITHOUT A CIRCLE!" They said in unison, Takara staring at them as they went into what looked like mini-mass hysteria.  
"SINCE WHEN DID OTHER PEOPLE BE ABLE TO DO WHAT I DO!"  
"I DON'T KNOW, BROTHER!"

As the two continued to go about, Takara could only stare at them in confusion and a little bit of amusement. They really do look funny, running all over the alleyway, waving their arms wildly about. It was a bizarre sight, considering that this was a large suit of armor running around with a boy who was unnaturally short. Feeling no longer threatened, Takara slowly lowered the dagger and at the same time, the wacky duo seemed to gain control and calmed down as the boy turned to her.

"Alright..." He breathed in heavily as Takara stared back at him.  
"You get that outta your system?" She asked. He merely glared her.  
"Brother's shocked because we thought he was the only one who could transmute without a circle. I am too!" The suit of armor said in a voice that was clearly that of a little boy's and Takara couldn't help but stare.  
"And you're the first suit of armor I've ever seen talk and move." The suit of armor chuckled and blushed...Since when did suits of armor **_blush_**?  
"What's your name?" The boy asked.  
"Takara," She said simply as she finally got that point that there was no threat and tossed the dagger to the ground.  
"My name is Alphonse and this is my older brother Edward. We're the Elric Brothers," Al explained that Takara did a double take on the name.  
"Elric? Edward Elric?" She asked with a small smirk slowly forming. "You mean...as in Fullmetal Alchemist Edward Elric?"  
"The one and only," Ed said rather smugly that Takara stared at him incredulously, mainly because of his height. **_This _**was the great Fullmetal Alchemist?  
"**YOU'RE** the Fullmetal Alchemist?" She said in disbelief. Hearing the disbelief in Takara's voice, Ed frowned. "You can't be the Fullmetal Alchemist."  
"WHY THE HELL NOT?" Ed demanded, the temple in his forehead bulging.  
"You're so..." Takara stopped there, not sure if it was the best idea to continue and straight out call him short. She had always pictured the Fullmetal Alchemist as a tall, built handsome man. Not a hotheaded, smug teenager like herself. Yes, Takara was short herself, Ed a bit taller than her but not by much.  
"I'm **WHAT**?" Ed asked furiously, practically daring this girl to say what he knew she was probably going call him. Al, on the other hand, made a face and frantically waved his hands at Takara who stared at him.  
"Don't say it!"He said desperately. Taraka relented but shrugging, smirked innocently. Ed just looked off to the side. Everybody had to make fun of his height.  
"I guess I should thank you, as if you came any later, I'd probably be dead," Takara said.  
"You better be careful. There's some dangerous people around here at night," Al explained, Takara nodding.  
"Figured that out for myself," She said.  
"Are you new here?" Al asked.  
"Yeah, just got her about an hour ago."  
"Do you have a place to say?"  
"Yeah, the Central Inn. I actually better go..." Takara said with a gesture to the front of the alley.  
"You want us to walk you there?" Al asked that Takara smiled at his polite manner; the total opposite of his brother.  
"I'll be fine, thank you Al Elric," Takara said quietly with a smile and started to go when Ed angrily interceded.  
"Hey, don't you have something to say to _me_?" Takara stared at him with raised eyebrows.  
"Like what?" Ed was livid and Al sighed heavily.  
"Like "Thank you for saving my life"!"  
"Oh..." Takara just smirked and shrugged. "Thanks..." And with that, Takara left out of the alley, leaving Ed and Al standing there.  
"THANKS!" Ed was fuming when his little brother sighed that Ed stared at him.  
"You didn't have to be so rude, brother..." Ed stared at him incredulously.  
"Rude? How was _I _being rude?"  
"She seemed distant brother and it didn't help that you yelled at her just because she didn't think you were the Fullmetal Alchemist. And you have to admit, it's amazing that she can transmute without a circle like you can. Maybe we should introduce her to Mustang," Al suggested that Ed gave him a look.  
"Why would that matter?" Al sighed heavily. Ed was so stubborn about admitting certain things. Al knew very well that if Takara could transmute like that, she was no doubt about it extraordinary. For the longest time, Al believed that only Ed was the one able to transmute without a circle but upon seeing Takara turn that lid into a dagger like completely threw his belief out the window. As Al and Ed made their way back to Headquarters, the snow still coming down, Al thought of Takara. She seemed like a nice girl. Reminded him A LOT of Ed but maybe it was like that with all alchemists. But she did get freaked out very easily it seemed. Still, she had a right to considering she was nearly attacked. Thank goodness she screamed or they might have gone right by the alley and not have even heard her. As Al looked back in the direction where the Central Inn was, he thought of something that could maybe make Takara's day...

The hotel was completely deserted as Takara walked up the steps to her bedroom. It was late so she could only assume that everybody was going to bed. Reaching her room, Takara felt even more exhausted as she locked her door and coming in, she felt so gross that she needed to take a bath. 5 minutes later, all of her clothes spread across the bathroom floor, Takara basked in the warmth of the steamy of water and bubbles. The pain in her muscles seemed to slip away and she couldn't wait to get into her pjs and go to sleep. Her eyes closed, Takara felt like she was gonna fall asleep when –  
She heard the door creak and groaning, she slowly opened her eyes to see what the problem was. She thought she had closed the door all the way. No, instead...  
Takara's eyes snapped open when she saw four figures in black standing right there in the bathroom, one of them by the door, all of them staring down at her, in the tub but thankfully for the thick bubbles...  
Takara screamed at the intrusion, her arms instantly wrapping themselves around her chest even though her head was the only thing above the bubbles but as she started to sit up, prepared to scream for help, the biggest of them was over in a blink and putting his gloved hand on Takara's head, shoved her under the water. Takara's eyes were closed tight as she struggled to break surface again, not breathing. Her legs and arms flailed wildly, the soapy water splashing over the side of the tub as she fought for her life. Takara felt her lungs about to burst, abd she couldn't help it but opened her mouth, still underwater. At once, a rush of water went down Takara's throat, into her lungs. She was choking, everything going black...  
Suddenly, Takara's head broke surface as the man jerked Takara up by her hair. Takara's eyes snapped open as she immediately began coughing, a sea of water rushing up as Takara leaned over the side of the tub, water pouring to the floor at the man's shoes. Takara gasped and coughed, the sweet air rushing back into her nose. That sweet feeling was abruptly ruined when the man who had first shoved her under the water grasped a handful of her hair tightly and pulled her face close to him.  
"Been a very long time, Takara..." He said as Takara gasped as she still tried to breathe properly again.  
"W-W-W-What do you want?" She gasped, recognizing the face as she coughed up the last bit of water that was in her lungs. It was Dimitri. A lanky figure, he had slick black hair and intense blue eyes, he was the son of Antony, the man who, 10 years ago, responsible for it all. His men stood back surveying the scene and Dimitri was actually the only one not in all black. He had on a black trenchcoat over a brown sweater and khaki pants. No wonder he probably was let in, he looked like any other guy.  
"Gosh, the last time I saw you...you were a little 5-year-old! Have you grown!" He didn't let up on the grip on Takara's hair.  
"God, why won't you leave me alone!" Takara cried, glaring at him. "My parents are dead because your father killed them and I haven't bothered your father! I haven't done any – NO!" Dimitri shoved her back under the water, holding the flailing girl under for a good minute before pulling her back up. Takara gasped even more before glaring fiercely at him. Dimitri's demeanor turned that to of a very angry.  
"You know damn well what you did, you little wench," He snapped, Takara staring at him fearfully. "Now, you know what my father is like so, as fair warning," he then got very close to Takara's voice before speaking, "You better think of a way to fix that deal or he's gonna have a reason to make sure you never see the light of day _again_." A minute later, he slammed Takara's head down onto the tub side. Takara cried out from the pain as Dimitri released her as Takara sunk down into the water, clutching her eye in pain from where it hit, Dimitri and his thugs made there exit. Alone once again, Takara didn't get out of the tub for a while but instead cried for a long time. No matter where she went, what she did, her past was going to follow her...

ED: Next time on _Fullmetal Alchemist  
_Ed's Jealousy  
MUSTANG: Wow, who knew? I guess that doesn't make you so special anymore Elric.  
Ed glares at him.  
When another alchemist who seems just as good as Ed comes into play, Ed can't help but feel obsolete.  
ED VOICE OVER: She and I are nowhere near alike.  
ED (coldly): Just stay out of my way, alright?  
TAKARA (mockingly): Ooh, it sounds like the Fullmetal Alchemist is jealous. What, can handle a little competition, _Eddie_?

FUNimation - Christmas is coming for the short one!


	3. Ed's Jealousy

Previously on **_Fullmetal Alchemist  
_**THUG IN ALLEY: We're gonna have REAL fun with you...  
Takara looks terrified before screaming shrilly.  
The men move out of the way before being hit by what looks like a bolt of electricity.  
THUG IN ALLEY (looking towards the entrance of the alley): Who the hell are you?  
Ed furiously spinning the men around before throwing them into a wall, the men knocked out cold.  
ED VOICE OVER: I'm your worst nightmare.  
TAKARA: Who the hell are you?  
Takara transmutes a garbage can into a dagger.  
ED (shocked): You can transmute without a circle!  
AL: Alphonse and this is my older brother Edward.  
TAKARA (slowly smiling): Fullmetal Alchemist Edward Elric?  
Takara protesting as she's dunked under the water in the tub by Dimitri. Later, Takara crying in the tub.  
DIMITRI VOICE OVER: Better think of a way to fix that deal or he's gonna have a reason to make sure you never see the light of day again.

**END OF TEASER  
START OF CHAPTER **

Chapter 3  
Ed's Jealousy

"Hmm, interesting."  
"I know, Colonel. You had to be there to see it. It was incredible."  
"_Interesting_! That's amazing!"  
"_I_ find it riveting!"  
"That's a change."  
"Holy mama..."  
"God, I don't see what the big deal is. So some other girl can transmute without a circle. Big whoopee-flipping deal."

Colonel Roy Mustang, Lt. Colonel Maes Hughes, Major Alexander Armstrong, Lt. Riza Hawkeye, Officer Vato Falman, Sgt. Major Kain Feury, Lt. Jean Havoc, Lt. Heymans Breda and Al, gathered in the library at the table, turned and stared at Ed who was seated in a recliner next to the bookcase, looking bored and uninterested. Al had just gone through the story of him and Ed meeting Takara and while everybody seemed engrossed upon hearing there was another kid that could transmute without a circle, Ed had his feet up on the arm of the recliner and his hand hanging down, Hawkeye's dog Hayate sniffed at his hand. The library was dimly lit, the only glow from the candles in the windows, soft Christmas music playing from the radio in the corner.

"It _is_ a big deal, Edward," Hawkeye said. "I mean... It's just obvious that this changes everything. You may be the world's youngest State Alchemist but you're no longer the only one who can transmute without a circle."  
"Yeah, really," Mustang started, leaning back into the chair, staring at Ed across the room. "Wow, who knew? I guess that doesn't make you so special anymore Elric." Ed responded to this by glaring at Mustang but didn't say anything but not for the expected reason. Normally, if Mustang did say something like this to Ed on a normal day, it would be nothing startling for Ed to respond by swearing violently. But to everybody's surprise, Ed said nothing. Though Ed didn't think of it as _that _big of a deal, everybody else did.  
"Oh my God, what's that sound?" Havoc said in feigning shock, Falman and Breda grinning at him.  
"That's silence, Havoc," Falman said. Ed gave them all nasty looks but still remained silent.  
"I can't believe it! Has Edward Elric lost his touch?" The three burst into laughter, Falman bent over, Breda and Havoc grinning at each other. Mustang, Hughes and Feury had smirks on their faces while Armstrong, Hawkeye and Al really didn't respond to the situation. Falman, Breda and Havoc's comedy was short lived when getting up from his seat, Ed violently swore to the three of them and went to the window, his back to the group.  
"We were joking with ya, Elric!" Havoc said, straightening up but Ed still didn't respond.  
"Oh leave the kid alone," Hughes said to the guys. "For Ed, this is the first time somebody's challenged him like this and he probably feels threatened..."  
"Shut up Hughes. I _do not_ feel threatened by a girl who turned a garbage can lid into a dagger when I've done more than that." That hit the nerve, Ed turning and giving Hughes a very nasty look. Ed's girl comment hit a nerve with Hawkeye and she stared at Ed with raised eyebrows, frowning.  
"And is it such a horrible thing? Not all of the world's best alchemists have to be _men_, Edward."  
"Oh my God!" Havoc went into his act again that this time, Ed looked like he could punch him. "Do you know what this means?"  
"It sounds like wittle Ed is _jealous_!" Falman, Breda and Havoc burst into laughter again. Ed wasn't about to take this anymore.  
"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU MOTHER – " Al's eyes grew wide at Ed's language and that seemed to silence everybody in the room, everybody staring at Ed in shock. "IF YOU THINK SHE'S BEST THING TO HAPPEN, WHY DON'T YOU GO AHEAD AND HIRE HER FOR STATE ALCHEMIST POSITION, I'M PRETTY SURE YOU'D ALL LOVE _THAT_," Ed didn't stop and rounded on Al. "Thanks for standing up for me Al..."  
"Brother, I – " Ed didn't give Al the chance and walking through around the table, opened and slammed the door shut behind him, leaving the group to stand there silently.  
"Well, I think that answers my question," Havoc said but he backed off seeing the face on Al's face.  
"Shut your mouth," Al said quietly as he looked towards the door in concern for Ed.  
"You did cross the line Havoc," Hawkeye said as she brushed a strand of hair out of her face.  
"Oh, come on Hawkeye. He knows that we were so joking with him," Havoc said, Falman and Breda nodding their heads in agreement.  
"Still, why should he get jealous?" Feury asked, looking at Armstrong who looked slightly puzzled to involving Ed's outburst but not that startling, considering Ed's temper when it came to a person insulting his intelligence or anything to do with his height. "He's still the world's youngest state alchemist and apart of the military..."  
"...You should've seen the look on his face in the alley when he saw Takara did it," Al said quietly that the entire Mustang gang stared at him. "And it didn't help that they didn't make the right first impressions to each other..."  
There was an uneasy silence around the room but the song "Silent Night" playing on the radio.  
"Where did the girl go off to after the incident? You should have had her come here Alphonse so she could've reported this," Mustang started sternly. "She here with family?"  
"I actually don't know. She didn't say. We didn't get into that much of a conversation but she is staying at the Central Inn."  
"I'm calling it a night. Tomorrow, bring the girl in, see what she's like, alright?" Al complied and left the Mustang gang to themselves.

All the lights off but the Christmas ornamental string of lights that Al had, had Ed put up for the spirit of the holidays, Ed was changed out of his clothes into boxers and a white t-shirt. Though he was calm as of that moment, Ed was still tense and fuming over what those guys had said. So he didn't make a regular snippy comment, they felt it was their duty to make fun of him. Turning over so he was on his back, Ed stared up at the ceiling. Yeah, it was different to know that he was no longer the only one who could transmute without a circle. He had always been known as the Alchemist who was for the people or that he could transmute without a circle. But...seeing that girl Takara doing it like that in the alleyway... Not even wanting to think about it anymore, Ed pulled the blankets up over his head as he heard the door open and clinking of Al entering. Pretending to be asleep, thinking about that night, he refused to say he was jealous. Ed scoffed. Him, jealous? What did he have to be jealous of? But as Ed did finally fall asleep, it was clear, he was...

The winter sun peeked through the closed shades of Takara's room, Takara fast asleep in the warmth of the heavy blankets on the bed. The sun shining right down onto face, Takara groaned at the brightness as she rolled over, towards the window. Slowly opening her eyes, she squinted as she rubbed her eyes, wanting nothing more but to go back to sleep but there was no point. Sitting up, in a long black sweatshirt, Takara put a hand through her hair as she remembered what occurred the night before with Dimitri... It seemed like a blur but Takara could remember that she eventually got out of the tub and getting into her pajamas and just collapsed into the bed, asleep within seconds. Images of the past haunted her sleep but Takara didn't remember waking up at all during the night. Stretching, Takara felt sick. Not as in fever sick, but the kinda of sick that only happens when something that should've never happened did makes you "feel" sick as she drew her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around her knees, rested her chin atop her knees. Last night only proved to her that the people who were after her would keep following her until she was dead. Yes, it frightened Takara but then one thing always popped up in her mind - why wouldn't she tell? She had plenty of opportunities to go to the authorities and tell but that would only mean reliving her past. One thing for sure, Takara wasn't proud of herself. Ever since that night, it served as a bitter reminder of what had happened, and what she had done. Takara didn't care if people told her she was only a little girl, to her it didn't serve as an excuse.  
Shaking her head, Takara got up out of bed, stretching her shoulders when looking into the mirror, she frowned at what she was looking at. Stepping closer, Takara's reflection showed that her entire left eye was a shade of light blue and black; from when Dimitri slammed her face down onto the tub.  
_Bastard_... Takara swore in her mind when there was a knock at the door. Going to the door, Takara assumed it was the room service and opening the door, came face to face with two people she didn't expect to see again.

"OH! Wow! Um...hi?" Was all she said, the suit of armor named Alphonse and his brother Fullmetal Alchemist Ed from the night before stood there. No longer in the darkness, Takara could see what they looked like.  
_Oh my God! He's hot!_ Was the first thing that popped in Takara's mind involving Ed but when she saw the way both Ed and Al were staring at her, she realized why. Still in her pajamas, her pajamas was only a long sleeve black shirt that went only so low.  
"Uh..." Was all they could get out, Ed's eyes wide like saucer plates and his cheeks red while Al didn't respond but reacted by sweating profusely and wide eyes.  
"Eeeee!" Takara squealed, her entire face turning magenta and she immediately pushed at the bottom of her shirt, crossing her legs. "So...how you been?"  
"Fine, thanks..." Ed muttered, looking away.  
"You guys always make house calls this early in the morning?"  
"It's 11 o'clock," Al responded.  
"Oh!..._Oh_..." Takara averted her eyes, not realizing how late she slept in but that wasn't the point and she changed the subject.  
"Well then, why are you gracing me with your presence this early?"  
"Our boss, Colonel Mustang, wants to meet you," Al explained, Takara raising her eyebrows in surprise when she saw the sour look on Ed's face as he looked anywhere but Takara. _What's his problem? _She thought, furrowing her brow slightly before looking back at Al.  
"Why would a State Alchemist like him want to meet me?"  
"I told him about last night," Al started, Takara staring pensively at him. "...And your ability to transmute without a circle." Takara felt a bit at ease and sighing heavily, looked at Al.  
"Alright...You obviously talked to the man at the desk, right? He's the one who let you up here?" Takara could only assume it was. That meant that he was the one who let Dimitri upstairs the night before.  
"Alright, just...give me a minute to get dressed." And with that Takara closed the door.

"So were are you from Takara?" Al asked as he, Takara and Ed walked up the sidewalk towards Central Headquarters, through the bustling crowds. It was a forecast day, the sun hidden behind a large blanket of gray clouds, but **freezing**. With her leather jacket over a thick red cardigan, Takara had a black scarf snug around her neck protecting her from the cold tucked into her jacket, denim jeans and her boots.  
"Shiloh. It's a quiet little town about 10 miles outside Risembool to the west," Takara said that Al made a gasp of surprise.  
"Really? Brother, did you hear that?" Al turned to Ed who strode along on the other side of Al, not looking at all interested.  
"What?" He asked.  
"She comes from Shiloh!"  
"So?" Takara couldn't help but feel bothered by the way Ed was treating her. She hadn't done anything to him but he refused to look or acknowledge her. Why? What had she done that offended him so much?  
"That's just outside Risembool! Mother use to take us out there all the time for picnics 'cause it was so nice..." Takara smiled warmly at Al, knowing how true he was. Shiloh was a beautiful place, especially in the summer.  
"Yeah, and what?" Ed spoke coldly, Takara and Al both staring at him, Takara staring at him confused and upset. "It's not like we grew up knowing each other and what about Shiloh? So it's nice in the summer, big flipping deal. Risembool's a lot better. A 100 times better." And with that, he picked up the pace and left Al and Takara to stand there, Takara staring after him with teary eyes. Al saw Takara's tears as she looked down, Al feeling a surge of anger towards Ed.  
"I'm sorry, Takara...I-I..." Takara shook her head as she breathed in a quivering breath, wiping her eyes.  
"D-Don't apologize. I-I...I just..." Takara sighed deeply as she looked at Al, speaking quietly. "I don't get what I did. I-I mean...Did I say something that offended him or...?"  
"Brother's a little rough around the edges..." Takara just shook her head when Al spoke up.  
"I saw that this morning. I thought it was the light but...what happened to your eye? You got a pretty nasty shiner...And not just that...That's a pretty nasty scar too." Takara was silent as she looked down before back at Al.  
"I-I-I waked into a door last night," She lied, shuffling uneasily, rubbing her arm. "I-I'm like that. It-It-It was stupid...The scar? ... I was in an accident a long time ago..." Takara suddenly turned serious as she looked at Al. "Look, I don't know but something about you...doesn't feel right." Al didn't answer but stared back at her. "I don't get...why a sweet kid like you would walk around in armor like that."  
"WHAT? You-You think this is a costume?" Al was taken aback. Nobody had ever looked at his armor as a costume. This was a first.  
"Why don't you just take that helmet off?"  
"Takara, you don't get it. I – "  
"HEY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO WAITING FOR?" Takara and Al looked up as they saw Ed standing there, wearing an irritated look. "ARE YOU COMING OR WHAT?" Takara just rolled her eyes and going forward, Al followed.

With Christmas reefs hanging down each doorway with colored garland and strings of lights, the State Alchemists seemed ready for the holidays too as Takara walked alongside Ed with Al behind them. Since Ed made the comment of comparing Risembool to Shiloh, Takara hadn't said anything else to him, the feelings of hurt and anger boiling her blood that she knew that she'd lose her temper. Unwrapping her scarf from her neck, Takara suddenly felt nervous but there was no point. She came to Central to try and get out of Shiloh but of course, last night just proved to her how wrong she was to get away from her past. Because Takara was so wrapped up in her own thoughts and taking off her gloves, she didn't notice the side-glances that Ed was doing.  
Ed had seen the tears in her eyes before from his insult and as he walked up the steps, it finally hit him how harsh that comment was. It seemed pointless to apologize because knowing her, she probably wouldn't accept it from a guy like him. Passing by a group of officers talking amongst themselves, Ed realized how he couldn't help but stare at her. The night before, Ed didn't get a good look at her because of how dark it was in the alleyway but now he did. She _was _very pretty but the scar going down alongside her eye made her stand out even more. Maybe because it was right there when you looked at it. Ed could only imagine how she got it but after the impression he gave her, she probably didn't even wanna talk to him. Ed had also taken notice of the shiner on her left eye and that seemed to irritate him as well. Well, not irritate but he couldn't help but wonder if somebody had been hitting her around...  
Shaking his head, Ed put his attention back to where they were going and Mustang's office was right up there. As the group of them came up to Mustang's office door, just as Ed was ready to knock on the door, the group was silenced by what sounded like arguing on the other side. As Takara gave Ed a weird look, Ed looking just as baffled, the voices became more clear and they could make out what they were saying.

"Come _on_..."  
"No."  
"Come on Roy, you gotta look."  
"Hughes, I'm not gonna tell you again."  
"It's the sweetest thing you're ever gonna see! My little angel..." The trio suddenly heard a thump followed by what sounded like stuff crashing to the floor. "JUST LOOK!"  
"HUGHES, I'd really appreciate it if you got the hell off my desk and get that thing out of my face!" Takara made a face and looked at Ed. Ed made an equally weird face and thrusting the door open, they stood in the threshold of Mustang's office. What the trio saw made Takara's eyes widen, Al and Ed both looking baffled, and possibly disgusted at what they saw. Across the room in front of the windows that had Christmas reefs hanging down each one, was a desk with two chairs in front. At the moment, the chairs were both knocked to the floor along with a bunch of nick-knacks. Behind the desk in his chair was the Colonel, Flame Alchemist Roy Mustang. At the moment, he was leaning back into his seat, away... Away, that is, from the Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes who was propped up on his boss's desk, leaning forward until he was directly in front of him. From where the trio of kids stood, it looked as if...well, it looked as if both men were doing something they shouldn't be doing! Hughes was looking back at the kids, realizing that they had been seen and both men looked absolutely horrified!

"Uh..." Takara shook her head. It DID NOT look right at _all_.  
"Wow, Mustang," Ed started coolly with a mischievous grin. "I didn't realize you and Hughes were attracted to each other in that way..."  
"Hysterical, Elric," Mustang glared at Ed, Takara looking away as she snicked behind her hand.  
"Oh, I had to show him this! LOOK!" Hughes jumped from the table and in a flash, Takara had to lean back slightly, a portrait of a little girl with dirty blond hair in pigtails shoved into her face, an ear-to-ear grin on Hughes' face.  
"Oh, this is my little angel! See, how cute she is in her little red dress and hair in pigtails! Isn't she cutest? ISN'T SHE!" Takara was overwhelmed and, well, a bit disturbed. She had never before seen a guy so obsessed about his daughter. Takara glanced at Ed who just shrugged and looked away so this obviously wasn't something new to him, Al letting out a sigh. Takara looked back to Hughes with a smile.  
"She is cute..."  
"OF COURSE SHE IS! She's the cutest little girl around!" It wasn't a question to Hughes and Takara made a face as he kissed the photo. _Does this guy go to a doctor for this obsession?_ Was all Takara could think of.  
"I think they got the point, Hughes," Mustang said as he looked around at Takara. "Come in, kids." Takara listened and following Ed's lead, she stood in front of the man she could only assume to be Colonel Roy Mustang.  
"You must be Takara. Colonel Roy Mustang but you can just call me Mustang," He said with a smirk, offering his hand. Takara smirked and took it. As she did, she took notice of the markings on his white gloves.  
"Nice gloves," She commented and seeing what she was staring at, Mustang chuckled.  
"So, as Alphonse here informed me, you can transmute without a circle." Like before, Ed scoffed and walking across the room, took a seat in a recliner by the wall. Takara just glared at him before looking back at Mustang.  
"Yeah, I guess I can..." She said quietly, shrugging and picking up a chair, took a seat. Hughes seemed to have calmed down and walking over, took a seat in a chair next to Mustang's desk, Al listened in, sitting in the back near Ed.  
"That's all hell of a scar you got going there," Mustang commented, and at once Takara felt uneasy, shuffling uneasily in her seat.  
"Yeah, I...I got it when I was real little, can't remember much," she lied. Oh, she remembered all too well how she got the scar. The scar that she had an on-going battle with whenever she looked in a mirror.  
"That's fine," Mustang said with a nod, hearing the hesitance in her voice and decided not to pursue that subject any longer. "So, you here alone or did you come with family for the holidays, cause I wouldn't want you to get in trouble for being here and your parents not knowing..." Again, Takara felt a wave of uneasiness and sadness. Another reminded...  
"...I'm on my own this time," She struggled to say it in a normal voice but her voice cracked a bit as she swallowed hard. Mustang didn't notice but went on.  
"From what Alphonse has told me about last night, sounds like you're a hell of an alchemist..." Takara smiled bashfully, shrugging. She didn't think that she was _that _good.  
"Naw, really?" She looked down in embarrassment, her face a light shade of pink. Mustang just chuckled.  
"Well, it's very rare that we come across somebody who can transmute without a circle and I believe you already met Mr. Elric..." Mustang glanced across the room at Ed who sat in the recliner, seething silently.  
"Yes, I was lucky enough to meet him," Takara said almost sarcastically it seemed but nobody seemed to catch on. Takara felt there was no need to tell Mustang how rude Ed had been to her. They weren't children fighting over a toy who needed to be put in the corner for time out. Surely, Takara thought, they'd work it out and not get an adult involved. Takara shuffled in her seat when she noticed Mustang and Hughes quietly talking to each, Hughes leaned forward as Mustang whispered something to him. Curiosity got to Takara and she couldn't help but wonder it was they were discussing. She couldn't make out what they were saying but just caught Hughes saying "Are you sure?" and Mustang giving him a look before Hughes went back to writing something down in a notepad.  
"What is this?...Is this...some sort of interview or initiation...?" Takara asked with raised eyebrows.  
"Well, since what happened last night, it's obvious that more actions need to be taken to ensure this doesn't happen to somebody else," Mustang started. "And...Considering what you're capable of...If you'd consider maybe..."  
"_NO_!" Takara jumped and looking back, Ed was on his feet, looking beyond livid. Mustang stared at him in surprise, Al staring up at his brother.  
"No, _what_, Elric?" Mustang asked, Ed giving him a nasty look before waltzing right up to Mustang's desk.  
"You know what Mustang and the answer's no. There is no way that you're going to make her a State Alchemist. No way in hell!" Takara was taken aback, not once having thought about that and she stared at Mustang. He had really considered making her a member of the State Alchemists...  
"Why do you care?" Ed stared at Mustang for a moment, not getting what he meant. "Why would you care if Takara did become a State Alchemist?"  
"Cause what's the point?" Ed tried to think of a better argument but nothing came. Al could only stare at his brother who sounded so ridiculous and jealous and he sighed. Ed couldn't make a point and it was now painfully obvious that he was jealous. He just couldn't stand the fact that after so long of being the only one being able to transmute without a circle, there was suddenly some one else. Al could understand why but there was no reason for him to be so rude to Takara or to try interfere with her decisions.  
"Because, _Edward_," Mustang started sternly and Al could already see that Mustang was _pissed_. "This just proves that you're no longer the only one who can transmute without a circle and changes everything. Do you think the _King_ is going to let this pass by? I'm telling you right now Elric, that if I was to go to the King and tell him, he'd say, "Why haven't you made her a State Alchemist, Mustang?" If you can't stand the facts, oh well. This _isn't_ your decision and you don't a voice in what I or Takara decide." There was a silence that followed as Ed and Mustang glared at each other, Al and Hughes remaining silent. Takara didn't know what to say but shuffled uneasily in her seat, putting a hand over her face. Takara knew this was her fault because the whole conversation was about her and she wasn't even sure if she wanted to be a State Alchemist, if it came down to it...  
"Screw you Mustang. I don't care what you say, there is no way _she _is gonna be a State Alchemist." That hit a nerve for Takara and looking up, she gave Ed a nasty look. From the way he said that, he had made it sound as if there was something wrong with her. There was absolutely _nothing _wrong with her (not that he knew of) and from the way he said that, Takara felt offended.  
"Says you," Takara wasn't about to take any more of this and getting to her feet, glared fiercely at Ed who looked taken aback. "You know what, if I am given the chance, maybe I _will _become a State Alchemist just so I can annoy you!" Ed looked more ticked off than before.  
"Yeah, if you could even pass the exam!" He yelled in Takara's face and Takara went right back at him.  
"What would you know? Maybe being so short has affected the way you think!" Takara shrieked. It was like playing with the bull. Ed's face turned furious red as he stared at Takara. The others seemed to brace themselves for the worst. Oh, this wasn't going to be pretty...  
"**WHAT**!" He was horrified.  
"You heard me..._**short**_," Takara said daringly, narrowing her eyes at him.  
"I AM NOT SHORT! YOU'RE SHORT! I'M TALLER THAN _YOU_!" Ed said, looking triumphant for the moment before Takara rained down on his parade.  
"Yeah, which is saying a lot..."  
"**SHUT UP**! What do you know!"  
"A lot more than you, _**shorty**_..." It went back and forth as Ed screamed at Takara and Takara retaliated. Al's eyes wide at what Ed was saying, Mustang and Hughes could only watch and already Mustang respected Takara. She had a lot of guts to call Ed short but unless Mustang did something, this was gonna go on.  
"Alright, alright, **ALRIGHT**!" He raised his voice and both Ed and Takara immediately ceased, turning to look at Mustang who had an irritated expression.  
"Since you both feel this way, we'll do it like this: Ed, you're gonna take Takara with you on your next assignment."  
"**WHAT**!" The reactions that came from the teenagers were that of outrage and shock. Ed stared furiously at Mustang, Takara looking just as mad. There was no way they were ever gonna get along on something like that. Al let out a sigh, very unsure about this but there was no way he was gonna disagree with Mustang.  
"...And you _will_ work together and report back to me with your observations and how it came out, is that clear?" Mustang said sternly, giving both Ed and Takara a stern and firm look. Takara said nothing but casting a look at Ed, folded her arms across her chest and looked away. Ed said nothing too, looking away, there was gonna be no convincing Mustang otherwise. Hughes stared at Mustang with a look of doubt. If he wanted to get Ed and Takara to get along, it was going be like trying to get a cat to like a dog.  
"Alright," Mustang started, staring up the angry teenagers. "There's a train for Sendai in an hour. I want all _three _of you to go there and just do a check of the town. Report back by the end of the day. Are we clear?" The kids didn't say anything: Al understood, but both Takara and Ed looked irritable, both shooting looks at each other. Hughes could only give Mustang looks of warning, as though saying – it was your brilliant idea.  
"But Elric, because of these recent attacks, Armstrong is going to go with you three – "  
"NO FREAKING WAY, MUSTANG!" Takara looked the other way as Ed went on to curse Mustang off and give his reasons of why this guy Armstrong shouldn't come. Does anything satisfy him? Takara thought angrily, glaring at Ed.  
"_**Alright**_, you're dismissed, Armstrong will meet you at the train station." Finally, with some last choice words for Mustang, Ed glared one final time at Mustang before leaving. Takara wasn't sure but seeing the acknowledging look on Mustang's face, she slowly followed him with Al alongside her.

With the tension high between her and Ed, Takara made no effort to reconcile and was still fuming as she, Al, and Ed reached the train station. Takara wasn't sure who this Armstrong person was but she quickly found out when a towering man who was completely bald except for a measly strand of blond hair, a mustache, and a physique that would make Arnold Schwarzenegger jealous, approached them. He looked quite intimidating. That is until he laid eyes on Takara and,  
"GREETINGS! I am Major Alexander Armstrong!" In a whoosh of sparkles, his shirt was off, revealing a galore of muscles as he flexed them with pride. "The Strong Arm Alchemist, it is a pleasure to meet you, one who can transmute without a circle!"  
"Uh..." Takara was dumbfounded by this scene, Ed giving Armstrong a nasty look. "It's nice to meet you too?" Without warning, Armstrong suddenly pulled Takara into a bone-breaking hug and she gasped in pain as she tried to push herself out before he broke her back.  
"Major...I think she got it..." Al said, his eyes wide. Armstrong finally let go of Takara. Takara gasped and clutched her ribs, swearing that one of them had to be broken. Still, she couldn't help but smirk at Armstrong for his comedic personality and easy ability to show his emotions, unlike Ed. The train whistle but they were already aboard in their seats in a nearly empty compartment, Takara and Armstrong sitting across from Ed and Al. The train made it's way out of Central and across stretching fields that were all white from the downfall of snow.  
"So, what exactly is it that we're checking about the town?" Takara asked Armstrong half an hour into the train ride.  
"Well, from what has been told, Sendai is a small town just outside Central. It's poverty percentage there is staggering and the crime rate is no better," Armstrong explained, Al listening intently while Ed looked bored beyond belief, staring out the window.  
"Haven't the State Alchemists there done anything?" Al asked.  
"That's the thing. Mustang has come to believe that the State is no better and may be just as corrupt." Takara raised her eyebrows at Armstrong but made no comment. The thought of corrupt State Alchemists running the state was not a pleasant thought.  
"So, what are we gonna do if, let's say we did find out it was corrupt. It's not like you can just go up to them and say, 'Oh, we found out you're corrupt, you're coming with us into custody.'" Armstrong and Al chuckled at this while Ed, looking extremely annoyed, hardly looked amused.  
"Yeah, 'cause it's so funny that there are corrupt State Alchemists running the country. Bloody hilarious," Ed snapped sarcastically, Takara giving him a look but he just scoffed and looked back out at the moving scenery. Al sighed, giving his brother a look but knew there was no doing. Armstrong looked from Ed and Takara, shaking his head. If Ed was gonna be like this the entire way and back, oh what a hell it would be...

It was nearly evening when the group made it to Sendai and as Armstrong said, the town truly was in a state of poverty. Almost if all the buildings were run down, all the windows boarded up, some covered in graffiti, most of them looking that at any moment would collapse. Garbage was scattered across the streets that had been plowed of it's snow obviously. None of the oil lamps were lit, barrels lit with fires, groups of people gathered them, trying to keep warm from the bitter cold.  
"Jesus, Mary, and Joseph..." Takara said, appalled at this terrible sight as she put a hand through her hair.  
"Where the hell has the State been on _this_?" Ed said to nobody in particular, shaking his head.  
"I know you said it was going to be bad, Major, but this..." Al said, not knowing what to think except that whoever was running this place was not meant to be in charge. Armstrong didn't say anything but from the look on his face, it looked as though he was ashamed. The fact that State Alchemists had let the place go just made it seem as if State Alchemists were horrible people. The group made their way along the street, taking in the sad sight. As they walked by groups of people who cast looks at them, some whispering to one another, Lynn couldn't help but feel uneasy. Some of the looks people gave them were that of anger and loathing. It suddenly occurred to Lynn that not all people liked the State Alchemists. They could be seen as workers for the devil, changing all that was natural and it made some sense. As Takara looked around, she suddenly felt a wave of pain. It happened so fast. She didn't hear the yell of "Go back to where you came from, you dogs!" and she didn't see the rock that had been pitched right for her face and hit squarely above her eyebrow. Takara gasped in pain as staggered back from the hit, closing her eyes tightly, feeling tears of pain slide out of the corners of her eyes. She clutched the spot, bumping back into Armstrong.

"Takara!" Al went to her side as Takara had her head hung over, swallowing hard, knowing that bump was going to be the size of a golf ball. It was so painful. "Are you okay?"  
"I...I think so..." Takara gasped as she blinked and right above her eyebrow, a little cut where blood was clearly visible.  
"HEY! WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?" Ed yelled at the bratty little kid who had the nerve to do that. From everywhere, a large group of disheveled people formed near the kid, all glaring at the group of four who came from the place they loathed so much.  
"GO BACK TO CENTRAL AND LEAVE US ALONE!"  
"YEAH!" The crowds agreed, catcalling and screaming at the group.  
"WE'RE TRYING TO HELP YOU, YOU LITTLE IDIOT! THAT'S HOW YOU TREAT PEOPLE WHO TRY TO HELP YOU, THROW ROCKS AT THEM?" Ed snapped at the boy but the group seemed skeptical to believe that they were gonna believe them.  
"Yeah, right. The last person that came here promised she'd help us get to be a 'glorious providence' and look where that's led us! We can barely eat 'cause she taxes the hell out of us and if we don't, she puts us in jail while she lives happily in her mansion up that hill!" The boy said, pointing towards the end of the city where the shape of a clearly large mansion was visible.  
"Who is the woman?" Armstrong asked the young boy.  
"Haru. She lives with her husband Taro, son Shinzaburo and twin daughters Kami and Kimi. They're all the same: snobs and don't care about anybody else," The boy explained with a disgusted expression. Armstrong stared at the building with a grim expression before making up his mind.  
"I think I'll make a visit to this Haru..." And with that, he made his way for the mansion, going past the group with everybody watching curiously, almost amazed.  
"Well, he's not going come back," The boy said smugly that the three kids looked at him.  
"What do you mean?" Al asked.  
"I mean, you really think Haru's gonna let some State Alchemist walk in there, say he knows what she's doing to this town and leave?"  
"We didn't come here to cause any trouble," Al said but still, the people seemed so doubtful and scoffing, departed ways back to what they were doing before, leaving the kids to stand there alone. Al sighed, before looking at Ed.  
"We have to show them, Ed." And with that, Al left after to where the young boy had gone, leaving Takara and Ed alone. The two were silent as Takara gently rubbed the area where she had been hit. Ed stared at Takara, feeling as if he had to say something but nothing came out. They were obviously gonna to be there for a while, with Al persistent to prove to the people that Alchemists could be good and Armstrong had gone to the mansion so. Sighing heavily, Ed sucked it up and edging forward, Takara stared at him.

"Are you okay? You know...with that kid hitting you with a rock and all..." Taraka, had she liked Ed, would've accepted this. But from the way Ed had been treating her lately, she wasn't going to forget about it so easily and glared at him.  
"Oh, you care? Ain't that a first," She snapped sarcastically and like that, Ed gave her a look.  
"I try to be nice and you bite my head off!" He yelled at her.  
"Oh-ho-ho, if you remember, _you_ have been making it a point to insult me just because I can transmute without a circle and that ticks you off! What is your problem!" Takara shrieked at him.  
"**YOU**! I have a problem with you!" Ed made it seem as if it was so obvious but he didn't explain on. Still, it was enough to piss Takara off.  
"Well, I'm sorry if Mustang made you drag me along cause he likes the idea that I too can transmute without a circle! You just can't stand it! You can't stand the idea that you're not the only anymore who can transmute without a circle!" Takara said shrilly and it was the truth. But of course, Ed wasn't going to admit this.  
"Just stay out of my way, alright?" He said coldly, glaring fiercely at her. "I don't care if you can transmute without a circle, I'm not going to have you stand in my way.  
"Ooh, it sounds like the Fullmetal Alchemist is jealous," Takara said in a mocking voice, Ed's blood boiling, he was so close to going over the edge. "What, can't stand a little competition..._Eddie_?" That was the straw that broke the camel's back. Losing all sense, Ed charged and tackled Takara headlong. Takara gasped as she was knocked to the ground, groaning as Ed straddled her, his one hand at the base of her neck and his metal hand in a fist and arched back, threatening to punch her while Takara could only stare taken aback at Ed.  
"_Shut...up_," He said fiercely, not showing signs of letting up. "You don't know me and you have no idea what I can do."  
"Oh, I get it," Takara said with a small smile. "Well...I'll tell you this, Eddie..." Without warning, Takara used her free hand to knock Ed's hand from her neck away. Because this had been supporting Ed's weight, he cried out as he lurched forward, nearly falling down atop of Takara. Takara didn't let this. Athletically, she got her leg up between them and bringing her knee up to her chest, stopped him from falling by bringing her knee right up into Ed's crotch, _**hard**_. Ed stopped just mere inches away from Takara's face, gasping in pain as he groaned, shutting his eyes tightly. Grabbing the lapels of Ed's jacket, Takara used the leverage she had in her knee and vaulted Ed right over her. Ed hit the ground and tumbled away as Takara rolled to the side and got right up, staring down at Ed. Ed groaned loudly as he drew himself up into fetal position, clutching his crotch in pain before he opened his eyes staring at Takara who glared at him.  
"Don't assume you know _**me** _Mr. _**Fullmetal Alchemist**_. I don't care if you are the Fullmetal, I can beat you _**anytime**_, _**anywhere**_," She said coldly and spurred by this, Ed got his feet.  
"How 'bout here?" Takara stared at him, slightly confused before Ed continued, beyond livid. He was through trying to be a Mr. nice guy to this girl. "You think you can beat me? Fine. We'll settle it right here." Takara seemed to like this, nodding as she slowly grinned.  
"Alright, but these are the terms. If I win, I stay here with you and Al, whether you like it or not. But if I lose, I'll go home, tell Mustang I'm not interested and you'll never see me again," She explained.  
"I like these terms. Alright, fine." The two agreed and like that, they pulled away, ready.  
"You gotta promise me something, Eddie," Takara asked, taking off her jacket, scar and gloves so that she was on in her sweater, jeans, and boots.  
"What's that?"  
"That if I win, you won't cry like a baby." Ed glowered at her as he transmuted his arm into the blade he was most well known for. Takara didn't wait and clapping, the pipe that was leaning against the wall she was near, she grasped and it transformed into an amazing samurai's sword. Takara tossed the sword hand to hand for a moment before grinning wickedly at Ed.  
"Pure steel, this blade...Sure your rusty old arm can handle this, Edo?"  
"**YOU'RE DONE**!" With that, Ed charged as Takara put on her badass stare and swinging the blade, was ready for Ed's attack...

(Dramatic music) **Duh, duh, duh, duh**! Did I leave you on a cliffhanger or did I leave you on a cliffhanger?

ED: Next time on **_Fullmetal Alchemist  
_**The Shocker

TAKARA: Sure you can handle me any longer, Edo? (Ed screams as he and Takara fight it out)  
Sometimes there are things you'd never about a person.  
SHESKA (reading an online article): "Execution-style murders of married couple rock small countryside town...little girl was the only witness..."  
Mustang and Sheska's eyes grow wide in horror as they stare at the screen.  
MUSTANG: Oh, my God...  
HARU: You don't know what you're getting yourself into, Major Armstrong.  
A shirtless Armstrong glares at Haru and her family who stand alongside her.  
ARMSTRONG: I'll attest that for myself.  
He punches down on the table, sending a wave of alchemy directly towards Haru and her family.  
Antony sits at the head of his table, glaring up at his son.  
ANTONY: You will kill her Dimitri or you _will_ pay the price.  
Standing in the doorway of her hotel room, Takara eyes the Christmas wrapped particle in the middle of her room.  
DIMITRI VOICE OVER: Yes, father.  
Takara's eyes grow wide as she realizes what it is.

FUNimation - _Little Edo's Christmas Wish  
_ED: Ooh, ooh! I know what I want for Christmas, Al!  
AL: What brother?  
ED: 5-inch boots so that way, I'll be tall finally! (Grins widely)  
AL (looking doubtful): Okay, brother.


End file.
